All alone
by SDDMN
Summary: T for a few bad words. Sometimes, if you take a long look at your life and remember everything you did that was stupid, it will sadden you. This happens to all of us.


All alone  
By, Blue spirit17  
Disclaimer: I only own the song maybe during the midpoint or at the end of this story. I don't own Hamtaro.  
Sigh...  
Sry I'm taking a little long to update eveyone, but I've been depressed kinda lately, and even when my birthday's tomorrow. There is a song dedicated to what I'm feeling, and this story is dedicated to that song. I will get right back to what the, but I seriously need to get this off my chest. I mean no offence to anyone about this, this is just what I feel right now. Hamtaro is completely ooc. I own the song "all alone" Please don't kick me off for this...

* * *

As Laura got ready for school, she looked at her pet hamster, Hamtaro, and sighed. (Hamtaro's been really depressed lately.) "Bye Hamtaro. I gotta go to school. Be good little guy." She said softly as she left. Hamtaro sighed. "Don't mind me Laura, I don't wanna ruin your day." He sighed as he looked outside at the outside world, where it was bright and cheerful. (I might as well go to the clubhouse. I haven't been there for a few days, not like anyone cares probably...) Hamtaro jumped out of his cage, and slid down the drainpipe and landed on Brandy. "Hey Brandy." Hamtaro said sadly. He jumped off, and Brandy looked at him. He wined a little bit when he saw the depressed look on his face instead of the cheerful he always used to have.

Hamtaro smiled fakely. "I'm all right boy." He ran off, and Brandy watched him, sadness in his vision. The sun shone brightly on Hamtaro, as if trying to cheer him up... It didn't work. Hamtaro conitnued running, until he got to the entrance, which was when he slowed down to a walk.

When he got inside, no one was there. "Hello"? Hamtaro called out timidly. Snoozer yawned. "Everyone's been worried about you, Hamtaro. They've been searching for you for a couple of days now. Right now, everyone's playing soccer." Hamtaro nodded sadly. "Thanks Snoozer..." Snoozer yawned. "You seem sad Hamtaro..." Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing." He said walking out the door.

When he got to the soccer field, he caught Stan kicking the ball, and score the winning point for their team. Everyone cheered for him, as Hamtaro slid to the top of the bleachers some of the hams were sitting at so he wouldn't get caught. It failed as Penelope innocently looked up, noticed him, and started jumping up and down excitedly. The girls looked up and saw the depressed ham-ham, and not noticing the frown on his face, smiled.

"Hamtaro! We missed you!" Sandy called out. The boys heard his name, and noticed him up there as well, and waved him down. Stan grinned. "Where were ya, Ham-dude? You had us all worried for a couple of days!" Hamtaro smiled fakely. "I was resting a bit every now and then, since I was feeling a little under the weather." Boss nodded. "You feeling better"? Hamtaro nodded. "I guess..." He said coming down from his seat. He sat beside Pashmina, and everyone noticed that his eyes were glazed over.

"What iz wrong, Hamtaro"? Bijou asked. Hamtaro looked at her with a fake confused look. "Whaddya mean"? Pashmina noticed a small tear trickle down his cheek, and wiped it away with her paw. "You're crying Hamtaro." Hamtaro looked at them in mock shock. "Really"? They nodded, and Hamtaro suddenly got up, and ran towards the clubhouse. "I'll meet you guys at the clubhouse. Later!" Hamtaro said a little too quickly, and disappeared into the tunnel. The ham-hams looked at each other, and Boss took charge. "He won't say anything if all of us are in there, but maybe someone close to him can talk to him." Pashmina stood up. "I'll go. Hamtaro and I became best friends recently." She ran into the tunnel after her friend, and secret crush.

Hamtaro sighed sadly. "They know I'm sad now. But I can't help it. It just happens after you take a long hard look at life." He suddnly got an urge to write something down, and decided to make a little note with a song at the end. Grabbing a pencil, he began.

Pashmina came to the door, and heard Hamtaro recite something, and opened the door a bit to see what it was. She saw him writing something down, and then looking at it and talking to himself.

"I know you're all wondering why I'm depressed. Basically, I've taken a good look at my own life as well as life in general. I was extremely naive back when we first met, but I never actually dwelled on it. Plus, I never knew and still don't know what love is. I figured that since I don't know anything about it, it would be something I was bad at. Many other people have this problem, but they know it from the start. I didn't. I've taken a look at the random murders happening in the world, and know that some hate life. It may sound stupid, but this is why I'm depressed. I've also written a song to express my sadness. It's called...all alone."

_"all alone"  
"I'm all alone  
I got no one here beside me  
I'm all alone  
I'm the only one still fighting  
only one still breathing  
only one still going  
only one that's losing_

_Everyone's against me  
Everybody hates me  
nobody trusts me  
No one here is friendly... to me_

_I'm all alone  
All I have are enemies  
I'm all alone  
I have many reasons to die  
I'm the only one that's getting pissed  
only one still getting dissed  
only one that no one missed  
only one still hated_

_Everyone's against me  
Everybody hates me  
nobody trusts me  
no one here is friendly... to me_

_I'm the only one that's gonna die  
only one that never tried  
only one that never cried  
only one that always lied  
I'm all alone_

_I'm all alone  
I got no one here beside me.  
Everyone's against me  
nobody trusts me  
Everyone damned me to hell  
I'm the only one that's gonna fall  
only one hated by all  
only one without friends  
only one without an end..._

_I'm all alone...  
I'm all alone...  
I'm all alone...  
I'm all alone"_

"I hope you all understand where I'm coming from. It may be stupid, but this is how I feel." Hamtaro finished his letter, folded it, put it on the table, buried his head in his arms, and cried for the first time. He suddenly felt arms slip around his waist, and turned around to find Pashmina hugging him, tears flowing out of her eyes as well. "Why didn't you tell us Hamtaro"? Hamtaro sniffed. "I thought you would think I was crazy." Pashmina looked at him. "No one would think you're crazy just because you're sad. Everyone is sad sometimes. And if everyone did, then I would still be here by your side, ready to protect you." Hamtaro smiled sadly. "Thanks Pashmina. That's the reason I fell in love with you, you're always understanding." Pashmina smiled. "I love you too Hamtaro."

The two got ready to go back, when Hamtaro took his note. "I want to express how I feel to everyone." Pashmina smiled at him, and held his paw. "I know they'll understand too Hamtaro." They both smiled as they walked to their friends.

* * *

Thank you to all who read and review this. Again, please do not ban me from for this, as an author to his fellow authors and aouthoresses. I wish everyone a happy life, and I'll post a new chapter of what the tomorrow.  
_Blue Spirit17_


End file.
